The Fallen
by daagin
Summary: Arya finally realizes that she can no longer control the feelings for eragon she has kept bottled up for so long. But eragon has disappeared and there is a new elf vying for her attention. Will she find eragon or will she settle for this new elf. And even if she finds Eragon, what will his feelings for her be? ExA… maybe. Rated T for later chapters.


Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so some feedback would be great. Also, as little flames as possible please.

Disclaimer

I do not own any of CP's work or characters. Honestly if he feels this is good enough to sue me for than in that case more power to him and I will take it as a complement. However there are a few of my own characters in here so don't steal them

Chapter one

Hair whipped in her face as her dragon twisted back while attempting to catch another glimpse of the rare white hart. The two reveled in the freedom of each other's presence. Together they were one. Tilting forward, Firnen swept toward the ground below. "What do you think the appearance of a white hart could mean, what could possibly be about to change?" Arya questioned in Firnen's mind. _I do not know little one, it is only forty-three years past that the dark king was slain. However do not try to sidetrack us from the matter at hand, you cannot hide your heart from one who is connected to it. This sign of change is not necessarily a harbinger of evil, but may be heralding good. Perhaps this signals the end of winter within your heart. For it is high time your heart joins this forest in the song of life. _With a flick of her mind Arya ended this conversation, her unwillingness to discuss her fickle-heart clear.

Finding no trace of the white stag they returned to the skies. As they flew together in silence, Firnen let his mind float back to their previous conversation. He allowed himself to remember the turmoil of the dark days past. A frustrated snort from Arya burst into his head silencing his thoughts.

…

Arya POV

"Leave it alone Firnen," I sighed as familiar feelings of blinding despair threatened to wash over me. A deep calming breath and I was once again in control of my feelings. I wasn't ready yet to confront them, forty-three long years and I still couldn't come to terms with how I felt. Disgust, another form of despair, wrapped its familiar arms around me. _Hush little one, don't fret _Firnen's soothing voice flowed through my mind_ you are doing well. Do not push too hard, only your heart will know when you are ready. _ "My heart?" I scoffed, "It's been too long iat ilian" the intimate endearment softened my tone "my heart abandoned me nigh on half a century ago." _Fergelian does not seem to think so._ "That child has no notion of who I am or what I have been through." Firnen snorted, _Is he so different from another you once called child? Arya you cannot run from emotions forever eventually even you must allow yourself to feel again. _"To open that door in my heart to another would surely destroy me." With this, I closed the conversation to further discussion and as the last vestiges of light disappeared past the horizon we turned toward home.

As Firnen settled to the ground and I prepared to disembark I noticed Fergelian approaching from the depths of Ellesmera. As he reached us he touched two fingers to his lips, "Atra esterni ono thelduin" he began. "Mor'ranr lifa unin hijarta onr" I replied, forcing my emotions back behind their mask after the day of letting them roam free. "Un du evarinya ono varda" He finished. "The council was going to send a messenger, but I was there and offered to find you and deliver the message" he said. I waited for him to tell me what the council wanted but when he just stood watching me I grew impatient, "Well, what is this message? I am in no mood for delays today." Dropping his gaze he nodded "Of course, I apologize for interrupting your day. The council would like you to know that Nasuada attempted to contact you today and would like you to respond as soon as possible." I nodded and ignoring the feelings similar to those of times past that Fergelian awoke in me I turned to walk towards my quarters, "I will contact her tomorrow, it is late now and I am sure she has already retired for the night."

Yawning, I stretched and rolled out of bed feeling refreshed and ready to face a new day. Sleep was always so much more restful after a day filled only with my Firnen and not with worries or duties, as most of them were. _Your Firnen?_ The dragon in question was apparently listening in as I thought this. I smiled as I slipped into a pair of intricately stitched leggings formed from the softest of materials and a supple-tunic, dyed the same deep green as my dragon. I had donned my armor.

As I walked toward Tildari Hall, I was again reminded how much easier it was to communicate with the outside world, through scrying, ever since we had removed the wards from du weldenvarden. As I approached the hall I noticed that the council of elves was already waiting. Drawing near, I heard raised voices coming from inside and increased my pace. I entered and caught the end of a sentence,

"…outrageous. Someone fetch the, ahh my queen." Standing in the doorway, I knew something was wrong from the way they all stared at me without saying a word. "What ails thee, what has happened?" One by the name of lord Fallor, stepped forward and said "My queen, Eragon and Saphira… they have abandoned the riders." The room faded into the background as his words sunk in. The tenuous hold I had on reality snapped and, as with the first time I had used magic, I began to feel an overwhelming need for release. The room exploded as chairs and small objects flew outward against the walls shattering. I looked around to find the source of the destruction only to realize that I was the one fueling the spell. I instantly severed my connection to the magic and swept my eyes across the stunned and shaken members of the council. Gathering the shreds of my dignity around me like shroud I drew myself up. "My apologies my lords." I stated coldly then swept from the room leaving in my wake broken chairs, a shattered scrying mirror, and a host of speechless elves.

So yeah tell me what you think. Good, not good, go die in a hole…... soooo yeah review.


End file.
